


Deserve to be Spoiled

by Raicho



Series: The Little Things [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick, Alpha Shane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caring Rick, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Carol, Omega Daryl, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: He wouldn’t have made it this far without his pack—without his mate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *･゜ﾟ･*☆ (◕‿◕✿) ☆*･゜ﾟ･* Because I'm trash and love the A/B/O trope. Especially paired with Rickyl.
> 
> AU where Shane/Lori are alive and have always been a couple. Rick/Daryl were high school sweethearts.

            It’d been nine whole months since his last heat cycle—nine months since he’d gotten himself knocked up in the middle of the apocalypse. Now his belly was swollen and heavy, and his scent was sickeningly sweet with the ripeness of child. He was slowed and his defenses had been weakened, making it more difficult for him and his pack to pick up and run each time their camp had been intruded upon by walkers. But they’d found the prison; they’d found a new home.

            He wouldn’t have made it this far without his pack—without his mate.

            Rick had always been there for him before the world went to shit, good times and bad; he was there for him when Daryl lost his brother to a drug overdose, and he was most certainly there for him when Daryl gave birth to their son. Rick and Daryl were like magnets, always connected at the hip, forever able to read each other’s thoughts with the smallest glance and gentlest touch. It’d been no surprise to find that they’d been fooling around back at the quarry after their heartfelt reunion, but it was a shock to find that Daryl’s birth control had failed at the most inopportune time.

            “I’m never lettin’ ya stick tha’ thing up my ass again, Grimes, y’hear?” the omega huffed as he readjusted the worn poncho overtop his distended abdomen, “Swore I wasn’t gonna have ‘nother kid.”

            “It takes two to tango, Pookie.” Carol hummed from behind where the omega sat at the dinner table.

            “Quiet, you.” Daryl growled without adding any heat to his words—he could never be mad with Carol, his fellow omega in arms.

            “She’s gotta point there, Daryl. Don’t remember you puttin’ in much effort to tell me ‘no’.” Rick gave a toothy grin as he ducked his head low to give his disgruntled mate a kiss on the cheek.

            “Raunchy.” Michonne teased as she continued to sharpen her sword, lazily leaning out of the way against a far window.

            “Sounds romantic!” Maggie chuckled as she continued to peel potato skins a few seats down from the omega.

            “It’s called bein’ an omega in heat! Don’t y’all know nothin’?”

            “Heat or not, you two need to learn to keep it in your pants,” Shane interrupted as he walked through the entryway with two large, unlabeled cans, “I’m gettin’ tired of rememberin’ your kids’ birthdays.”

            “We’ve only got the one, ya jerk.” Daryl grumbled.

            “Dunno, by the looks of it you could be carrying triplets.” Shane quickly retorted as he pulled up a chair across from the omega, “That’s gonna be a shit ton of diapers!”

            Daryl aimed a lethal glare in Shane’s direction as he hissed, “Ain’t too big t’ put a bolt through tha’ fat head a’ yer’s.”

            “Now, now, I’m sure Lori’s already called dibs on that,” Rick laughed, “Not to mention I think his head might be fat enough for the two of you to use as target practice together.”

            “Har, har. You got jokes, Rick.” Shane rolled his eyes as he kicked his legs up to rest atop the table.

            Banter had always been easy between the Grimes and Walsh families; the two alphas had been best friends since their early school days, and nothing had changed for them since. Daryl had first met Shane after his fourth date with Rick back when they were sophomores in high school; he remembers how intimidating the alpha looked in comparison to the rest of his young classmates—the typical high school jock. But Shane was good to Rick and Carl; was good to Daryl, too—and he couldn’t have asked for more.

            “When d’ya think you’re gonna pop?” Glenn asked from his seat next to Maggie as he curiously eyed the way Daryl’s hands were tenderly tucked atop the mound of his belly.

            The question piqued Rick’s interest as well, causing the alpha to incline his head with attention as Daryl answered truthfully, “I dunno, but I’m ‘spectin’ soon. This lil’ asskicker is gettin’ way too active—can’t wait ‘til she’s out so I can finally get some damn sleep.”

            “Not too sure you’ll be gettin’ much sleep once he’s born, to be honest with ya.” Shane snickered, side-eyeing Rick for an amused nod.

            “Tha’s what’chu think,” Daryl raised his hand to give both the alphas a firm salute with his middle finger, “Th’ way I sees it, I’m just one lil’ omega surrounded by a pack o’ big strong alphas n’ betas. Ain’t no reason y’all can’t help a guy out when th’ time calls. If I’m carryin’ for this long, ‘least Rick can do is feed n’ change the lil’ badger. Same goes fer you, Walsh.”

            Shane and Rick visibly paled at the idea of being stuck with ‘daddy-daycare-duty’.

            “Tha’s what I thought.” Daryl sniffed as he jutted his chin out in a display of victory.

            Nodding, Carol chimed in with a reassuring note, “Well whenever the time comes, we’ll make sure you’ll be comfortable. You’ve got everyone here as family now, and we’re all ready to help. We’re going to take care of you, Pookie. Isn’t that right?”

            Collectively, everyone surrounding the table aimed a small nod and a sincere smile at Daryl. Blood or not, they were all ready and willing to be there for him—to help him in his greatest time of need. He was blessed to be able to call this group of rag-tag outcasts his family—his pack.

            A soft smile curled at the corner of his lips and he couldn’t help but blush at the attention.

            “Y’all ‘re gonna spoil me.”

            Rick grinned as he took his mate’s hand into his grip and spoke, “Only as much as you deserve, Daryl.”


End file.
